Violins at Midnight
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: How the friendship between Edward and Cheslock began, not that either of them would ever call it friendship.


**I am writing another pointless one-shot for Black Butler. Someone stop me.**

 **I think this one might be the best one to be honest, not that it's saying much.**

* * *

First year student Edward Midford swung the cricket bat and missed.

His classmates raised their eyebrows at him, Edward was usually one of their best players who always worked diligently. And they'd basically had to beg and grovel to get the assistant principal to allow them to practice at night-time (on Friday and Saturday nights only) so they didn't like to waste this time.

But Edward just could not concentrate!

There it was again! Music wafting towards his ears on the breeze.

It was almost midnight and Edward clearly wasn't all there so they packed up and headed inside. After wind-down stretches and putting things away Edward went and used the baths and then wandered back towards his dorm.

As he was crossing the lawn he heard the music again.

It was coming from –big surprise- Violet house but it wasn't coming from the main building but from the storage area where all the supplies were kept.

Curious, Edward crossed the lawn. He knew he shouldn't be here; he shouldn't be trespassing on Violet Wolf territory and his practice had ended so he should be heading to bed but he didn't want any other student out of bed after hours either. He'd be quick.

And truthfully Edward wasn't one hundred percent sure he wasn't imagining the noise so he'd like confirmation that he wasn't crazy.

He eased the door of the storage room –which should not be unlocked- open slowly and carefully and looked around.

There was no one in there, just the usual storage things and several stone gargoyles eyeing Edward judgementally.

Seriously creeped out, though he'd never admit to it, the Green House student left.

* * *

The next night, Saturday, Edward heard it again.

"Do you hear that?" He asked one of his teammates.

The bigger boy glanced at him, "hear what?"

"That music," Edward replied, listening intently, "it's a violin."

His classmate listened intently too, then shook his head. "Nope, don't hear a thing."

Edward asked the other students too but he was the only one who heard something. But that wasn't too weird, the music was very far away and Edward had always had phenomenal hearing which presumably his classmates didn't necessarily have. So it wasn't strange that he was the only one that could hear that far away.

That or he was imagining things.

* * *

A good student, Edward was in bed asleep at midnight every other day of the week but next Friday he _knew_ he heard the sound of a piano being played in the distance.

He raced over to the Violet Dorms and slammed the door open. No one. He checked the room, just to be sure, nothing. But he had proof that he wasn't imagining things. The seat of the only uncovered piano was still warm.

Muttering darkly about rule-breakers Edward left, though he did whip around once as he was sure he heard someone chuckle.

* * *

The next night there was the obnoxious sound of someone playing a trombone which Edward _definitely_ heard. Again he raced over and again there was no one there except a purple dahlia by a shiny trombone, Edward was beginning to think he was being mocked.

* * *

The week after was when it finally happened. After hearing someone obnoxious playing a violin _literally_ first thing in the morning, Edward yanked the door open ready to spit fire at whomever was staying up so late –presumably without permission- and the sounds of the violin continued.

* * *

Edward stopped and listened to the music instead of just the noise for the first time and then stood, spellbound.

It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Edward didn't recognize the song but it was played so perfectly, so sweetly and with such _passion_ that it brought tears to his eyes despite the fact that Edward Midford had never really cared for music before in his life and certainly never cried.

The song ended and the pale-haired player turned around, a smirk on his lips. "So, you finally caught me."

"Cheslock," Edward snarled, blinking back his tears, if Cheslock saw those he'd never let Edward live it down.

Edward knew the other boy, another first year student who belonged to Violet Wolf House, he was incredibly talented in many things –especially instruments apparently- but his rude, arrogant and dismissive attitude stopped him from being a star student. Truthfully, Edward wasn't particularly surprised that Cheslock was the student breaking rules.

"What are you doing out so late?" Edward demanded as Cheslock adjusted his grip on the violin.

"This is the only time I can practice in peace," the violet-eyed boy said, starting that same song again. And from the moment he touched bow to string Edward was hypnotized.

"Are you going to tell on me, Midford?" Cheslock asked once he was done.

Edward shook off the daze that had fallen over him, then hesitated. He knew what his answer was going to be but his rule-abiding nature scolded him for it.

"No, I'm not," he admitted.

Cheslock raised an eyebrow, well aware Edward had been basically standing at the door staring at him for over five minutes now. "Then did you have something you wanted to say?"

Actually, yes.

Edward blushed ever so slightly, invisible in the dark, "could you… play it again?"

* * *

 **Done! As always, I hope you enjoyed guys!**


End file.
